L'internat
by phika17
Summary: Bella a rompu avec Edward il y a plusieurs mois et il a changé d'établissement. Elle tombe amoureuse d'un nouvel élève, plus jeune et timide mais tellement craquant, Jacob. Mais Edward revient. Qui gagnera son coeur ? All human...
1. Chapter 1

Fic uniquement du point de vue de Bella...

Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec !!!

Chapitre 1

Depuis mon entrée en terminale, je passais beaucoup plus de temps en salle d'études. Le baccalauréat me préoccupait énormément, même si j'étais une bonne élève, un trou de mémoire, dans la matière au plus gros coefficient, était tout à fait envisageable.

C'est dans cette salle que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais, ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai bien quelqu'un dans mon entourage qui saura me donner des renseignements sur lui. Cette école ne contient que 500 élèves. Nous y sommes tous pensionnaires à la semaine. Pour revenir à ce garçon, qui m'est apparu ce mardi matin, je dirais que c'est le plus beau de l'établissement, cette année. (L'an passé c'était Edward, mon ancien petit copain). Il a les cheveux courts noir corbeau, les yeux tout aussi noirs, le visage sans imperfection cutanée, ses lèvres sont joliment dessinées et il a une dentition parfaite. De plus, il a la peau très bronzée. Il a également un corps musclé de sportif. Bref, il me fait complètement craquer.

Ca faisait trois jours que je ne pensais qu'à lui.

Demain, je rentrais à la maison, comme tous les week-ends, et j'allais courir faire les boutiques pour m'acheter la même veste que lui. Il porte une veste en jean matelassée avec un col en fausse fourrure de mouton. Elle lui va à ravir et je me sentirai encore plus proche de lui si je portais le même vêtement. C'est bête, je sais, mais je suis comme ça !

Mon week-end fut formidable...

Mon grand-frère, Sam, est venu dîner samedi accompagné de sa femme, Emily, et de sa petite fille, Leah, âgée de 2 ans et demi, dont j'étais la marraine. Ils habitent en Suisse, donc ils ne viennent pas souvent nous voir dans le Nord de la France.

Lorsqu'il vivait à la maison, et que je n'étais pas encore à l'internat, Sam me préparait à diner et venait discuter avec moi, tous les soirs, dans ma chambre. C'était mon confident. Comme nos parents travaillaient, tous les deux, de nuit, nous restions ensemble à parler de nos histoires. Quand il a rencontré Emily, j'ai été la première au courant.

Ca m'a fait du bien de le revoir, il me manque beaucoup. Il a sa vie à présent et, moi, je vais bientôt partir vivre la mienne loin de ma famille pour poursuivre mes études.

J'ai trouvé la veste que je souhaitais. Elle est adorable. Je n'ai fait que de penser à ce garçon. Mes rêves furent merveilleux...

Demain matin, j'irai voir Alice, ma meilleure amie, afin de savoir si elle a réussi à obtenir des informations à son sujet. Elle devait questionner son frère, Alec, qui est en première littéraire. Il doit le connaitre ou, tout au moins, le voir dans le dortoir des garçons. Je croise les doigts.

De retour au lycée, j'ai rangé toutes mes affaires et, avant de me mettre au lit, je suis allée voir Alice. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Elle me raconta ce que lui avait dévoilé son frère. Alors, pour commencer, mon mystérieux inconnu se prénomme Jacob, mais tout le monde l'appelait Jake. Il n'a pas de petite copine et il vient d'arriver dans l'établissement. Le seul "hic", aux yeux d'Alice, était son âge. Jacob venait de fêter ses 16 ans. Je sais que je viens, aussi, de fêter mon anniversaire et qu'il y avait plus de seize bougies à souffler sur mon gateau, normal, je viens d'atteindre la majorité: 18 ans ! Honnêtement, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas un problème. Je me moque de ça !

Tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui. Comme dit le dicton: "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas".

Le plus difficile sera de savoir si, moi, je l'intéresse et si je suis son genre de fille. Donc, le plus dur reste à faire.

Comment allais-je l'aborder ?

Etant donné que je n'avais pas cours le lundi après-midi, j'ai squatté la salle d'études, pendant deux heures, dans l'espoir de le voir. Manque de chance, il ne pointa pas le bout de son joli nez.

Rosalie, ma camarade de chambre, m'invita à changer d'endroit. Comme il était bientôt l'heure de dîner, elle m'expliqua qu'en étant dans les premières au réfectoire, nous pourrions nous mettre à la meilleure table pour ne râter aucune entrée. Pas bête la copine !

Nous nous sommes donc installées, avec Alice en plus, à la table qui donnait juste sur la porte d'entrée.

Il était 19 heures et je commençais à penser qu'il ne viendrait pas manger, quand, lorsque j'ai voulu me rendre aux toilettes, je l'ai vu. Je me suis rassise immédiatement et je l'ai montré à mes copines, pas très discrètement mais il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Il était toujours aussi beau !

Il était avec un ami et, par chance, je le connaissais. Il s'appelle Eric et il est en seconde scientifique. Je l'ai aidé à faire un exposé en anglais au mois de février. Dès que j'en aurais le courage, j'irai lui parler de Jacob, il me doit bien ça après son 18/20 !

- Bella ?!!

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Alice m'appeler. J'avais dû mettre plusieurs longues secondes avant de la remarquer car elle avait l'air un peu agacée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendue. Lui ai-je répondu.

Son visage se radoucit et elle répéta:

- Tu sais, je comprends que tu as eu le coup de foudre en le voyant. Physiquement, c'est le top, mais tu penses qu'il acceptera de sortir avec une fille comme toi ?

Si elle avait voulu m'enfoncer un poignard en plein coeur, ça aurait fait le même effet. Heureusement que j'étais assise sinon je serais tombée sur le sol blanc nacré de la cantine.

- Pourquoi ? Intervint Rosalie.

Alice repoussa son plateau repas et posa ses deux coudes sur la table.

- Franchement, il faut être réaliste. Depuis ton entrée en seconde, tu es élue la fille la plus belle du lycée par tous les garçons. Le plus petit score que tu aies obtenu, sans te présenter, a été de 70% des votes, et parce que tu sortais avec Edward. Alors, à moins qu'il ne soit aveugle, ton Jacob va prendre peur. La plus belle fille, excellente élève de terminale, qui s'intéresse à un gentil petit seconde, il va penser que c'est une mauvaise farce. Sois lucide, il ne va pas y croire un instant !

Elle avait peut-être raison mais je n'y pouvais rien si j'avais un physique agréable et une tête bien pleine. Je n'ai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de voter pour moi. Et puis, ça fait bientôt huit mois que je suis célibataire.

- C'est vrai que tu es belle. Quelle fille n'aimerait pas être à ta place ? Intervint Rosalie. Tu mesures 1.70m, tu as de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux marrons chocolat dotés de longs cils et un visage de poupée vissé sur un corps de mannequin. Parfois, quand je suis en ta compagnie, j'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'une star. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Là, vous m'agacez toutes les deux ! Je suis une fille normale et je me fous pas mal de ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Allez, salut !

Sur ce, je me suis levée et pris la porte. En passant dans le couloir, j'ai vu Eric et Jacob en train de discuter. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis avancée vers eux.

- Bonsoir ! Leur ai-je lancé sur un ton faussement détâché.

Eric me fit la bise et me présenta à Jacob.

- Bonsoir. M'a-t-il répondu.

Ses joues avaient rosi un peu mais il était resté dans la même position qu'à mon arrivée. Il était appuyé contre le mur. Il fallait que je reste calme... Oh, mon dieu ! Quel supplice de le voir de si près sans pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras, comme dans mes rêves.

- Dis-moi, Eric, tu as encore le livre que je t'ai prêté ? Articulai-je péniblement.

- Oui. Je viens d'en terminer la lecture. Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

- C'est juste que j'ai promis à ma belle-soeur de lui prêter. Avant vendredi soir, ça ira, ce n'est pas urgent.

- Bella ?!! M'appela Alice, du bout du couloir.

- J'arrive ! Lui ai-je répondu calmement.

Avant de les quitter, pour rejoindre mes amies, j'ai osé regarder Jacob, droit dans les yeux et je lui ai dit:

- Heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, j'espère qu'on se reverra...

Il me fit un très joli sourire et me répondit, avec une voix chaude et remplie de douceur:

- C'est tout à fait réciproque, Bella.

Puis, à la suite d'Eric, je me suis avancée pour lui faire la bise. Sa peau était si douce...

Il faut absolument que j'achète son parfum, à condition de pouvoir le reconnaître. Après ce rapprochement, je fis demi-tour pour retrouver mes deux amies, qui me regardaient avec un petit sourire d'encouragement du style: "Allez ma fille, plus que trois pas et nous serons là pour te rattraper si tu t'évanouis".

Je venais de faire un effort surhumain. C'est bien la première fois que j'osais prendre les devants avec un garçon. Avouons que ce n'est pas grandiose, je ne me suis pas jetée à ses pieds en lui déclarant mon amour mais, à présent, je connais le son de sa voix et il sait que j'existe. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, il me fera la bise, enfin, j'espère !

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Me demanda Alice.

- J'ai demandé mon livre à Eric, qui nous a présenté et je lui ai dit que j'étais contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance, il m'a répondu que c'était réciproque. Et, j'ai eu le droit à une bise ! Je ne vais plus me nettoyer le visage... Soupirai-je.

- Quel cran ! S'extasia Rosalie. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vint pas avant 3 heures du matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de me lire !!!

Cette fic date de 2001 quand j'étais fan d'A la recherche de la nouvelle star. Remplacez Edward par Thierry Amiel et Jacob par Jonathan Cerrada... Ouai, je sais, c'est mieux avec les perso' de Twilight !mdr

Dans cette histoire, Rosalie est timide et peu sûre d'elle. Alice égale à elle-même. Jacob tout gentil. Et Emmet, intelligent et posé !mdr...

Chapitre 2

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle. Je voyais souvent Jacob mais je n'osais toujours pas lui avouer mes sentiments. J'avais peur...

Nous commencions à discuter ensemble, tout doucement, lorsque nous nous croisions au beau milieu d'un couloir. Je me rendais compte qu'il était réellement comme je l'imaginais, c'est-à-dire gentil.

J'ai appris des tas de choses à son sujet, comme par exemple, qu'il adorait jouer de la guitare, qu'il était passionné par la musique latine, que son sport préféré était le basket-ball et qu'il mesurait 1.79m. Je sais que la taille n'est qu'un détail physique mais j'avais envie de signaler cet atout, il est plus grand que moi ! Ca compte beaucoup puisqu'il est plus jeune.

Malheureusement, je ne savais toujours pas si, moi, je lui plaisais. Je devais y remédier, faire quelque chose. Nous sommes en mars, le 26 mars plus précisément, et j'allais bientôt quitter cette école. Il est grand temps que je mette ma timidité de côté. Je vais aller voir Eric après le repas du soir. Il doit sûrement connaitre la vie personnelle de son copain. J'espère !

Alice pensait que j'étais folle de tenter ce rapprochement avec Jacob. Elle était certaine qu'il me dirait non. Tandis que Rosalie enviait mon caractère de fonceuse, elle était de mon côté, elle !

Après le repas, j'ai demandé à Eric de le voir seul. Il était en compagnie de plusieurs copains, dont Jacob. Il est venu tout de suite sans réfléchir. J'ai apprécié que ses copains ne ricanent pas derrière notre dos. Je l'emmenai dans la salle de détente et nous nous sommes assis dans un grand fauteuil vert pomme.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je vais être directe. Je craque complètement sur Jacob.

Après avoir avoué, j'ai piqué un énorme fard. Je pense que mon visage était aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier ! J'ai commencé à tripoter un accroc, installé sur le bas de mon gilet et je ne disais plus un mot.

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Me proposa-t-il gentiment.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête en guise de "oui".

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas de copine et il ne m'a parlé d'aucun coup de coeur, c'est déjà un bon signe. Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu as flashé sur lui ?

J'ai laissé tomber mon accroc et je lui ai répondu:

- Bientôt 47 jours...

- Tu comptes les jours ?!! Ouah, c'est le méga coup de foudre ! Ecoute, je lui en parle ce soir et je te dis ce qu'il en est dès que j'ai des nouvelles à te donner.

- Super ! Je te remercie beaucoup.

Il partit rejoindre ses copains en me promettant de lui parler en privé. J'étais vraiment soulagée. De plus, savoir qu'il est un coeur à prendre me donne un peu d'espoir.

A présent, il faut que j'attende, au moins, jusqu'à demain matin, pour connaitre sa réponse.

Pourvu qu'il ne craint pas de sortir avec une fille plus âgée !

Rosalie passa toute la soirée à rechercher des informations, sur internet, concernant Jacob. Le lycée possédait un site avec toutes les photos de classe et tous les noms des adhérents des clubs ou associations.

Moi, je ne fais partie d'aucun club. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère m'occuper de ma scolarité. J'ai toute la vie pour faire de bonnes actions. En fait, j'en fais une par an. Lors du bal de fin d'année, l'association qui organise les votes des meilleurs de toutes les catégories (le plus sportif, le plus intelligent, le plus beau...) fait un tirage au sort, le gagnant sera le cavalier de la Reine de Beauté, pour le bal. Bien entendu, seuls les garçons peuvent participer. Depuis deux ans, je suis cette Reine. Donc, tous les garçons, qui votent font un don pour participer au tirage et la totalité de l'argent est reversée à l'orphelinat de la ville. Je fais une bonne action sans le vouloir. Cette année, j'aimerais beaucoup ne pas être élue, comme ça je pourrais choisir mon cavalier. Mon choix est déjà fait. J'irais directement réserver Jacob. En fait, c'est assez cruel pour les garçons. Ils n'ont pas le droit de refuser une invitation à ce bal. Leurs noms sont affichés dans le couloir du réfectoire et les filles choisissent. Elles y inscrivent leur nom et leur classe. Quelle soirée abominable pour certains !

- Ca y'est, Bella ! J'ai trouvé. Je te sors sa photo ? Me proposa Rosalie.

Je me suis précipitée vers elle. Il était trop beau !

- Oh, oui ! Quel chou... Me suis-je extasiée.

- Je suis également allée jeter un coup d'oeil sur les pronostics pour les élections.

- Et alors ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Tu es encore en tête, avec 81% des voix. Désolée...

Voyant mon visage s'assombrir, Rosalie ajouta en plaisantant:

- Tu peux encore tomber dans les escaliers et être défigurée. Sinon, ne te fais pas de soucis. Aucun garçon ne me plait, si tu veux, je choisirai Jacob. Pas une seule fille ne pourra l'approcher pour te le piquer.

- C'est gentil. Lui murmurai-je.

La chose la plus pénible lorsqu'on envoie un ami tirer des renseignements c'est l'attente.

Si seulement j'avais eu le courage d'aller voir Jacob en face, de lui demander de sortir avec moi, j'aurais été fixée. Là, j'allais sombrer dans l'hystérie complète. Eric m'a dit qu'il serait venu me mettre au courant ce matin mais il était bientôt midi et je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Le pire c'est que nous sommes vendredi et que je repars chez moi à 17 heures. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles avant mon départ, je vais passer le plus mauvais week-end de toute ma vie.

J'étais dans la file de la cantine lorsque j'aperçus Alice. Elle était en train de discuter avec Eric. Je savais qu'elle me retenait toujours une place, ainsi qu'une pour Rosalie, mais ce que je voulais absolument savoir c'était de quoi ils parlaient. Je pris mon plateau à toute vitesse et j'ai couru la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? L'attaquai-je sans ménagement.

- Bonjour, Bella !

- Oui, bonjour. Alors ? Ai-je supplié.

- Il veut te voir après ton cours d'anglais. Il sera dans la salle d'à côté.

- Qui ? Eric ou Jacob ?

- Eric. Il a discuté avec son copain et il veut t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est dit. Me répondit ma copine, très calmement.

- C'est mauvais signe... Soupirai-je.

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Eric ne m'a rien confié mais, tu sais, au cas où c'est négatif, dis-toi que Jacob est jeune, qu'il lui faut du temps pour te connaitre.

- Moi, je n'ai pas le temps ! Je te rappelle que dans trois mois je dirai adieu à cette école. Si Jacob ne veut pas de moi maintenant, il ne m'aura pas à la rentrée.

Mon repas fut gâché. Je ne pus avaler une bouchée. Et, si Alice disait vrai ? S'il ne m'aimait pas, je m'en remettrai mais s'il attend de mieux me connaitre, ce n'est pas la peine, il ne saura jamais qui je suis réellement.

Tant pis...

Moi, je m'étais imaginée qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, Jacob serait venu me voir et que nous aurions pu parler et, qui sait, peut-être que nous aurions conclu notre conversation par un tendre baiser. Pour l'instant, ça ne se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu.

Il était l'heure que j'aille rejoindre Eric. Il devait m'attendre depuis quelques minutes, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir de ma salle de cours.

En effet, Eric était déjà dans le couloir. En le regardant de plus près, j'ai pensé que sa copine avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Non seulement il est très gentil mais, en plus, il est plutôt mignon dans son genre, un peu rebelle.

- Vas-y, achève-moi tout de suite ! Ai-je dit en me mettant face à lui.

- Bon, je t'explique. J'ai discuté avec Jake, ce matin, dans les douches. Quand je lui ai dit que tu t'intéressais à lui, son regard s'est illuminé. Tu sais, comme quand on t'annonce une bonne nouvelle et que tu ne veux pas montrer ta joie.

- Je suppose qu'il y a un mais ? L'ai-je coupé.

- J'étais sûr qu'il allait me répondre que, lui aussi, il avait des sentiments pour toi. Mais, avant de quitter la salle de bain, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait sortir avec toi. A ce moment-là, son regard a perdu de son éclat et il m'a répondu que tu n'étais pas son style de fille.

Je l'avais écouté sans bouger. J'avais compris. Jacob, avec ou sans son regard, avait dit non. Il ne m'aime pas. A force d'avoir une cour de prétendants à mes pieds à longueur d'année, j'ai oublié que je ne pouvais pas plaire à tout le monde. Et oui, Bella, la Reine de Beauté, ne plait pas au seul garçon qui l'intéresse. Quelle ironie du sort !

- Bella, je suis navré. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Il ne m'a pas reparlé de toi depuis.

- Laisse tomber cette histoire. Il ne veut pas sortir avec moi, tant pis... Je te remercie beaucoup, Eric. C'est sympa d'avoir essayé. A charge de revanche, si tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur moi.

Je lui fis la bise en lui souhaitant de passer un bon week-end.

Je suis repartie au dortoir afin de préparer ma valise. Losque Rosalie me vit entrer dans la chambre, elle ne me posa aucune question. Elle avait dû remarquer que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je lui expliquerai tout dimanche soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

A l'inverse des autres retour à la maison, cette fois, je n'avais pas très envie de repartir au lycée. Qu'allais-je faire si je croisais Jacob ? Est-ce que je devais l'ignorer ou, au contraire, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Pas facile puisque je ne savais pas comment, lui, il allait réagir. Je dois arrêter de penser à cette histoire. Je ferai comme d'habitude, s'il est sur mon passage, je le saluerai. Gardons le sourire...

Mis à part ça, sur le chemin du retour, je me suis demandée avec quel garçon j'irais danser au bal.

En seconde, je m'y suis rendue avec Greg, un élève de première. Il était très gentil et il dansait très bien. Assez mignon malgré son appareil dentaire et ses lunettes, blond aux yeux marrons. Je me souviens avoir passé une très bonne soirée.

En première, j'ai eu moins de chance. Celui qui a été tiré au sort, Mike, venait de se faire une entorse au genou gauche, deux jours avant le bal, lors de son dernier match de football de la saison. Il marchait à l'aide de béquilles. Cet élève de première m'a fait fuir au bout d'une heure. Il me prenait pour Cendrillon. Il s'était installé à la table la plus éloignée du buffet, la jambe blessée allongée sur une chaise. Il n'a fait que de me donner des ordres: "Va me chercher à boire !" ou "J'ai faim, dépêche-toi !". En plus, jamais en même temps... J'ai passé une heure à faire la navette. Puis, j'en ai eu marre et je suis allée me coucher.

Qu'allait me réserver le tirage au sort cette année ?

Je suis prête à tout supporter puisque ce sera la dernière fois.

Ca y'est, je suis devant le grand portail de l'établissement. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi.

Après avoir dit au-revoir à mes parents, je suis descendue de la voiture. Il pleuvait.

J'étais en train de chercher ma carte magnétique, qui sert à ouvrir la porte et que chacun des élèves possède avec un code secret personnel, quand, tout à coup, je n'ai plus reçu aucune goutte de pluie. J'ai relevé la tête et, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, c'était Jacob. Il avait un parapluie et me protégeait de l'averse pendant que je cherchais ma fameuse carte.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui dire. Je lui ai souri et je me suis remise à fouiller dans mon sac. Pas moyen de la trouver. Lui, il était toujours là.

- Tu as vérifié dans ta veste ? Me demanda-t-il.

Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr qu'elle était dans ma veste, je la mettais toujours dans la poche intérieure.

- Merci. Je crois que, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais vidé ma valise sur le trottoir.

Il me fit un sourire et sortit, également, sa carte de sa poche intérieure.

J'ai vraiment choisi la même veste que lui, elles sont identiques, sauf que la sienne est plus usée, elle a plus de charme.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Non, c'est gentil. Il ne pleut pratiquement plus.

Soudain, comme par hasard, un éclair jaillit dans le ciel, accompagné d'un gros coup de tonnerre et il se mit à tomber des cordes d'eau.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. A trois, on court ! 1, 2, 3 !!!

Ce fut un moment magique. Nous deux sous la pluie, puis seuls dans l'entrée du dortoir des filles avec nos valises. Il referma son parapluie et laissa couler toute l'eau encore dessus.

- Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je serais encore devant le portail à l'heure qu'il est. Merci !

Jacob rougit légèrement et me répondit en souriant:

- J'étais là au bon moment. Ca m'a permis de te voir avec des frisettes.

Oh la la ! Moi qui étais adepte du brushing et des produits anti-frisotti, il venait de découvrir mon vrai visage. De toute façon, j'adore mes cheveux bouclés, je ne suis pas complexée mais j'apprécie encore plus d'avoir les cheveux un peu plus lisses. Mais, bon, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de parler coiffure. J'ai la chance d'être dans un endroit sec et intime avec le plus beau garçon de la terre... Que lui dire ?

Panique totale !

Devais-je lui parler de mon attirance pour lui ? Devais-je lui dire de ne plus penser à cette histoire ? Ou devais-je me taire et faire comme si nous étions de simples amis ?

- On se revoit bientôt, bonne nuit !

Jacob me fit la bise et repartit en courant sous la pluie. Plus la peine de me creuser les méninges, le prince charmant s'en est allé... Je l'aime, qu'ajouter de plus ?

En arrivant dans la chambre, j'ai tout raconté à Rosalie. Elle n'en revenait pas et m'a dit que je ne devais pas baisser les bras. Elle est certaine que Jacob a des sentiments pour moi. Je n'y crois pas trop, je suis sûre qu'un autre garçon aurait fait la même chose que lui, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas entré jusque dans le couloir du dortoir mais un ami, comme Eric, aurait réagi pareil. Enfin, je pense...

************

- Mademoiselle Swan ?!!

Cette grosse voix me sortit de mes pensées. Monsieur Tulque, mon professeur de math, me fit sursauter. Il tapa avec sa grosse main sur ma table. Mon coeur avait fait un bond de dix mètres à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais pratiquement endormie pendant son cours. En fait, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je devais être malade.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta mon professeur.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans mon corps. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger. Tout tournait autour de moi. Un sentiment étrange m'envahissait. Monsieur Thulque ordonna à Alice et Lionel de m'emmener voir l'infirmière. C'était bizarre, je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes, Lionel dut me porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé après avoir été déposée sur le lit.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours dans la pièce de repos, à l'infirmerie. J'avais l'impression d'aller nettement mieux.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Tu es enfin réveillée...

L'infirmière avait l'air soulagée. J'ai tenté de m'asseoir mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Mes bras et mes jambes étaient comme de la pâte à modeler, on aurait dit une marionnette, sauf que personne ne tenait les ficelles.

- Tu te rappelles que le Docteur Rémy est venu t'ausculter ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non. Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je peux retourner en cours ?

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Tu viens de dormir plus de 24 heures. Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu faisais 9 de tension et 40° de température. Tu dois rester une semaine au lit. Je vais t'installer une télévision et demander à ta copine de chambre de te ramener des affaires. Repose-toi.

C'est écoeurant !!! Je ne pourrais pas voir Jacob. En fait, j'avais dû attraper froid dimanche soir, quand je suis restée sous la pluie. cet instant a été tellement grandiose que je devais payer le surplus de bonheur. Rien n'est gratuit !

Non, je plaisante.

Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être malade. Sauf que là ça tombe mal, mes parents vont venir me chercher puisque les vacances de Pâques débutent ce week-end. Je suis vraiment maudite !

Cette semaine plus les deux semaines de vacances, ça fait trop pour mon coeur. Il va souffrir de ne pas voir Jacob pendant aussi longtemps. Il ne me restera plus que deux mois pour profiter de sa présence.

D'habitude, je dois voir Jacob environ dix petites minutes par jour. C'est déjà peu alors trois semaines...

Rosalie m'apporta des vêtements de rechange et mes bouquins pour que je puisse réviser. Les examens arrivaient à grand pas.

- Je me suis inscrite sur la feuille du bal. C'était le premier jour mais, dans la file de la cantine, j'ai entendu une fille qui disait à Eric qu'elle voulait inviter Jacob. J'ai laisse mon repas sur place et j'ai couru noter mon nom en face du sien. Il n'a rien râté, cette blonde était affreuse. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Merci ! Tu es géniale. J'en conclus donc que je suis encore élue Reine...

- Oui. 86% des voix en ta faveur.

- Tant pis, j'aurais la surprise de mon cavalier après les vacances. Tu as vu Jacob depuis que je suis ici ?

- Non. Si je le vois, je lui dirai que tu es malade. Il viendra peut-être te voir.

- Pas la peine. Mon père vient me chercher à 16 heures. Je rentre à la maison. Je suis déjà en vacances à cause de ce microbe !

- Tu vas me manquer. Soupira mon amie.

- Toi aussi.

* * *

S'il y a des ressemblances avec d'autres histoires, ce n'est pas fait exprès, je l'ai écrite en 2001 ! Et je ne change rien, pas même la conjugaison...

Twikiss


	4. Chapter 4

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 4**

Mes parents avaient pris une semaine de vacances chacun, en alternance, afin que je ne sois pas seule à la maison. C'était sympa mais j'aurais préféré être au lycée. Je m'ennuyais quand même malgré leur présence. Mon père avait fait installer Internet, il y a trois mois. Heureusement ! Alice et Rosalie m'envoyaient des mails tous les jours, parfois nous nous parlions en direct sur MSN pendant des heures. Cette invention était super. Internet me sauve la vie...

Chez moi, mon meilleur copain s'appelle Emmet. Nous nous voyons durant les vacances parce que ses parents ont divorcé. Dès qu'il vient chez son père, il passe me voir et nous nous faisons des sorties. Aujourd'hui, comme je suis complètement guérie, il m'a invitée au cinéma. Nous sommes allés voir American Pie 3: Le mariage. J'ai adoré.

Sur le chemin du retour, je lui ai raconté mon coup de foudre pour Jacob. Il m'a confié une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Etant donné que Jacob venait d'avoir 16 ans, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne soit jamais sorti avec une fille. C'est peut-être vrai... Il doit certainement avoir des appréhensions, comme tout le monde. De plus, vu que je suis plus âgée et que j'ai plus d'expérience, il doit avoir un peu peur de se rendre ridicule.

Il faudrait que je présente Emmet à Rosalie. Ils feraient un beau couple. Lui, il est très grand (1.95m), de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds frisottants coupés très courts. Et, elle, elle est juste un peu plus petite que moi (1.65m), des cheveux blonds clairs très longs, un teint de porceleine et de grands yeux bleu ciel.

Oh, oui, ils feraient un très joli couple.

En ce qui me concerne, je préfère continuer à penser que Jacob n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je ne me ferai pas de fausses joies deux fois de suite.

Emmet m'aidait beaucoup pour mes révisions. Il était incollable en philosophie et en mathématiques. Lui, il avait passé son baccalauréat l'année dernière. Il avait sauté une classe.

En troisième, le proviseur avait pris rendez-vous avec ses parents afin de leur expliquer que leur fils avait d'énormes capacités intellectuelles et que, s'ils n'émettaient pas d'objection, Emmet passerait directement en première parents étaient très fiers de lui. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où ils tombèrent d'accord depuis leur séparation. Il fallait ajouter qu'Emmet avait obtenu 20/20 en mathématiques au brevet des collèges et que sa moyenne annuelle était de 19,25. Il avait toujours été en tête de classe depuis le cours préparatoire. Il savait lire à 4 ans !

Au lycée, tous me prennent pour un phénomène parce que je suis première depuis la seconde, mais ils ne connaissent pas mon ami Emmet. S'il était dans l'établissement, personne ne ferait attention à moi.

Plongée dans la rédaction de fiches-résumé, je n'entendis pas le téléphone sonner. Emmet décrocha.

- Bella, c'est pour toi. Me dit-il en me passant le combiné.

Me levant de mon siège, je l'interrogeais du regard pour savoir qui c'était. Il haussa les épaules en guise de: "Je ne sais pas".

- Oui, allô ?!

- Bonjour, c'est Jacob.

Mon visage s'illumina de joie. Emmet m'observait avec un grand sourire, il avait deviné l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

- Bonjour ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Lui répondis-je, très émue par son appel.

- J'ai eu ton numéro par ta copine. Elle m'a dit que tu étais très malade et que tu étais rentrée chez toi. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles avant mais j'étais en voyage. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Le virus est reparti avec la pluie !

Vu le silence qui régna pendant quelques secondes, je crois que Jacob n'avait pas compris ma touche d'humour.

- Tu seras de retour après les vacances ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas râter le bal. Tu y vas avec qui ?

C'était juste pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu de changement.

- Je crois que c'est avec ta copine, celle qui m'a prévenu de ton absence. C'est dommage que les garçons n'ont pas le droit de choisir. Mais, bon, c'est la règle. Et, toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. A cause de ce vote ridicule, je dois attendre le verdict du tirage au sort. J'aurais la surprise en revenant au lycée.

- C'est bête, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tirage pour avoir l'honneur de danser avec toi !

J'étais trop contente de l'entendre me dire cette phrase. Ca voulait peut-être dire qu'il aurait voulu m'inviter.

- J'y ai le droit tous les ans ! Mais, je prends mon mal en patience, ça s'arrêtera bientôt.

- C'est vrai que tu ne seras plus là en septembre. Tu me manqueras beaucoup. M'avoua-t-il.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Etait-ce une déclaration ?

J'avais envie de lui dire que ça ne tenait qu'à lui, que s'il acceptait de sortir avec moi, nous pourrions nous revoir très souvent. Malheureusement, les mots n'osaient pas franchir mes lèvres.

- Bon, je vais te laisser à tes occupations.

- Je suis en train de réviser avec un copain. Lui répondis-je, sans réfléchir.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée. A bientôt, Bella !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Emmet me regardait avec pitié. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je révisais avec mon meilleur ami ? Il devait s'imaginer des trucs complètement faux...

Je ne pus fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Je contemplais le poster de Jacob, accroché au-dessus de mon lit. Alice avait agrandi la photo trouvée par Rosalie sur internet. Lorsque mes parents l'avaient vu, je leur avais dit que c'était un nouveau chanteur. Je n'avais pas osé leur avouer la vérité. Je n'aurais pas pu leur expliquer que c'était la photo du garçon que j'aimais à sens unique, que ce n'était pas réciproque. J'avais déjà l'impression de donner cette version à toutes les personnes de mon entourage, alors, si je continuais, je crois que j'allais devenir folle !

Je ne revenais toujours pas que Jacob m'ait téléphonée. Il s'était inquiété pour ma santé et il m'avait même fait comprendre qu'il aurait aimé m'accompagner au bal. Enfin, je crois que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire...

J'étais si contente qu'il pense à moi !

Dernier jour de vacances, Emmet était venu me dire au-revoir ce matin. Puis, j'ai passé l'aprés-midi à ranger mes affaires ainsi qu'à préparer mes sacs pour demain. J'étais tellement heureuse de repartir. Peut-être qu'il y aura encore un peu de pluie et que Jacob sera là avec son parapluie.

Etant donné que je n'avais pas suffisamment dormi ces dernières nuits, je rêvais éveillée. De toute façon, la chaine météo n'avait pas annoncé le pluie pour la semaine. J'allais pouvoir réviser dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil...

**************

J'adore le mois de mai !

L'établissement se transformait en paradis à cette période. Déjà que c'était un chateau rénové et modernisé mais, en plus, nous avions la chance d'avoir à disposition un parc très fleuri et une piscine.

Le couvre-feu était retardé. Nous avions la permission de nous balader, dans l'enceinte du lycée, jusqu'à 20 heures et les lumières des dortoirs devaient s'éteindre avant 22 heures. En fait, nous gagnions une heure sur tous privilèges.

Ce qui était encore plus génial c'était que, pour le bal, les filles étaient habillées par les élèves de l'école de stylisme. Les garçons, eux, recevaient un tailleur, et son équipe, qui leur confectionnait des costumes selon leur goût. Ils avaient le droit de choisir la couleur, la matière du tissu et d'y ajouter une petite touche personnelle, une fantaisie.

Malgré ces privilèges, nos parents ne payaient pas plus cher l'école. Les prix, à l'année, égalaient ceux des autres établissements privés. La différence c'était qu'une personne inconnue faisait des dons très généreux, depuis une vingtaine d'années en spécifiant que cette somme devait servir au confort et aux loisirs des élèves. Il se murmurait que cette personne était une femme ayant été scolarisée ici. Mystère !

Je pourrais rester des heures assise sur l'herbe, au soleil. Ce que j'aimais, par dessus tout, c'était de m'isoler en plein milieu du mini labyrinthe. A cet endroit, il y avait un vieux saule pleureur, je m'y installais dès qu'il faisait beau, notamment après le repas du soir. J'apportais un livre ou, comme aujourd'hui, mon lecteur CD.

Je pensais à Jacob, que je n'avais pas encore vu depuis mon retour, il y a trois jours.

J'espérais simplement qu'il ne s'imaginait pas qu'Emmet était mon petit copain. Ce serait entièrement de ma faute puisque je m'étais mal exprimée au téléphone.

Pas la peine de me mettre des idées en tête, il pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait...

En sortant de ma cachette, je l'aperçus. Il se promenait seul.

- Bonsoir, Jacob ! Ai-je crié pour qu'il m'attende.

Il se retourna et s'arrêta. J'étais arrivée près de lui avec un grand sourire et je lui fis la bise.

- Ca va ? M'a-t-il demandée d'un air absent.

- Moi, oui. Toi, par contre, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant. Tu as un problème ?

Il baissa la tête et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean. Il était triste. Devais-je insister afin de connaitre ce qui le préoccupait ou le laisser dans son silence ?

- En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment faire pour tenter de changer la situation. M'avoua-t-il.

S'il osait me parler d'une fille, je l'achève !

Ce serait le coup de grâce. Non seulement il ne voudrait pas de moi mais, le pire, ce serait qu'il m'explique qu'il est amoureux d'une autre fille...

- Tu peux me donner plus de détails ?

- Tu sais, j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens et ce n'est déjà pas facile de reconnaitre ses erreurs, alors, si je te racontais, j'aurais encore plus peur de ta réaction. Quoique ton avis pourrait être intéressant sur ce problème, mais...

Il coupa net et resta silencieux. Même si j'allais m'en mordre les doigts, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se torturer ainsi. Il avait besoin de se confier et j'étais là !

- C'est à propos d'une fille ?

Jacob rougit et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ouai. Elle est merveilleuse ! Le problème c'est qu'elle a un copain et que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec elle.

Mon coeur fit des bonds, à cause de la jalousie qui me conummait de l'intérieur. Pourtant, je devais me contrôler et essayer de le réconforter.

- C'est une de tes anciennes copines ?

- Non. Mais elle aurait pu être ma plus belle histoire. Je n'ai pas encore vécu le grand amour.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demandai-je, un peu gênée.

- Je crois. Me répondit-il en détournant son regard de moi.

- Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

- Non... Murmura-t-il.

- Bella ?!!

Nous nous étions retournés tous les deux en même temps. Plongée dans la discussion, je n'avais pas prêté attention au groupe de garçons qui était assis sur les bancs, face à la piscine. Celui qui venait de m'appeler, c'était Edward. Le garçon avec lequel j'étais sortie quatre longs mois. Nous nous étions quittés à cause de sa possessivité. Je n'avais pas eu de coup de foudre pour lui, comme pour Jacob, mais je l'avais follement aimé. Nous étions restés en bon terme après la rupture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

- Salut, Jacob ! Bonjour Bella ! Nous lança Edward en s'approchant de moi.

- Bonsoir, Edward. Lui répondit Jacob. Je te laisse. A demain ! Ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

- Si tu veux, je n'ai pas cours de 10 h à 11 h, on peut se retrouver quelque part. Lui proposai-je.

- Comme tu veux, mais je ne suis libre qu'à partir de 10h30.

- Je t'attendrai sous le saule pleureur. D'accord ?

- J'y serais !

Je le regardai partir et j'avais le coeur en miettes. Même de dos, je le trouvais craquant.

- C'est ton petit ami ? Me questionna Edward.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu.

- Il est trop jeune pour comprendre son erreur. Il s'en rendra compte dans quelques mois.

- Dis-moi, Edward, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé, tu as quitté le lycée ?

- Oui. J'étais en échange scolaire. Je suis parti six mois au Canada. Personne ne te l'a dit ?

- Non !

La voix du proviseur adjoint se fit entendre, il annonça qu'il était l'heure de regagner les dortoirs.

- Je voulais t'annoncer, en personne, que j'étais ton prince pour le bal.

- Ouah, quelle surprise ! Tu as eu le temps de voter pour moi ?

- Grâce à internet. Pas trop déçue ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Ca ne pourra pas être pire que l'année dernière, enfin, j'espère... Il faudra prévoir une date pour le choix de la musique et le déco.

- Pas de problème, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient à l'entrée, je leur souris afin de leur faire comprendre que j'arrivais.

- Tu sais, Bella, je ne fais que de penser à toi depuis notre rupture. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Il n'y a rien eu de grave, tu ne m'as pas trompée.

- Non, mais la séparation n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution.

Si nous ne rentrions pas dans les cinq minutes, les surveillants, qui passaient pour fermer les portes à clé, allaient nous sanctionner.

- On en reparlera. Lui dis-je en entrant.

- Ok, bonne nuit !

Les filles me posèrent mille et une question sur ma promenade en compagnie de Jacob et sur la déclaration d'Edward. Rosalie n'en revenait pas que je sois sortie avec lui. Vu qu'elle était arrivée en septembre, elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Néanmoins, elle le trouvait parfait.

Je fis un rêve bizarre cette nuit-là. Il y avait Jacob et Edward qui se battaient pour moi parce que je ne voulais pas choisir, je voulais sortir avec les deux en même temps. C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, avec deux styles très différents.

Edward est classique dans son look, bien que, parfois, il surprend. Par exemple, ce matin, il est venu me dire bonjour au petit-déjeuner. Toutes les filles se sont retournées sur son passage. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire cintrée et d'un jean droit délavé. Il avait du style aussi dans la coiffure, avec sa tignasse cuivrée désordonnée. Pour clore le portrait, j'ajouterai qu'il mesure 1.85m, qu'il est mince et pas trop musclé, juste ce qu'il faut où il faut, et qu'il a des yeux vert émeraude impressionnants !

Franchement, je ne pouvais pas nier les sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Comme ça faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas eu en face de moi, je ne pensais plus à lui... J'étais un peu troublée mais mon coup de foudre pour Jacob était bien trop important pour que je retombe dans ses bras.

Jacob, lui, on le remarquait plus. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux noir corbeau illuminé son regard sombre et son bronzage. Son goût vestimentaire était très original. Par exemple, il avait toujours une manche un peu remontée, jusqu'au milieu de l'avant bras, et l'autre manche descendait au poignet. Moi, j'adore ! Rien ne passe inaperçu dans sa personnalité, que ce soit son sourire, sa démarche ou sa façon de s'habiller. Je le trouvais parfait, même si les filles n'étaient pas aussi enthousiasmées par lui que par Edward.

Pourtant, à l'inverse d'Edward, Jacob ne désirait pas sortir avec moi.

En ce moment, j'étais sous le saule. Il était 10h35. Je l'attendais. Je devais vraiment être amoureuse pour le laisser me parler d'une autre fille.

Ah, le voilà !

- Bonjour ! Me lança-t-il.

J'avais ôté mon casque de mes oreilles et éteint ma musique. Je me levai pour lui faire la bise. Puis, nous nous assîmes, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Alors, ça va mieux qu'hier ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je dirai que c'est encore pire.

Pas franchement bavard ce garçon. Phrase courte et regard perdu dans le vide, il devait être très épris de cette fille pour être dans cet état.

- J'ai eu connaissance de l'identité de mon cavalier pour le bal. Lui dis-je afin de relancer la conversation.

- Je sais. Les garçons ne parlent que de ça dans le dortoir. C'est avec Edward que tu y vas ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête et il ajouta:

- Tu es sorti avec ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, tous le savaient ici.

- Oui, l'année dernière. Je l'ai complètement oublié depuis notre rupture.

- Lui, il parait qu'il est encore raide dingue de toi.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais, arrêtons de parler de moi. Et, toi, cette fille ?

- Pas grand chose. C'est un coup de coeur sans conséquence. Elle a trop de monde autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

Il était très défaitiste. Sa timidité devait le bloquer. Nous avions quand même mis plusieurs mois avant de discuter en toute amitié, à défaut d'autre chose.

La cloche de 11 heures retentit.

- On fait la route ensemble ? Ai-je proposé.

- Désolé, j'ai sport. On se verra peut-être ce soir.

- Tu sais où me trouver ?

- Oui. Ici, après le diner. C'est noté.

Je me levai le laissant là, sur place. je remis mon casque sur les oreilles et rebranchai ma musique.

Ce soir-là, Jacob ne vint pas me voir. Il ne devait pas avoir besoin de me parler. Tant pis...

***************

Le bal était dans une semaine. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Je devais m'occuper de la musique pour cette grande soirée. D'ailleurs, Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Jacob depuis presque deux semaines. J'avais parfois le sentiment qu'il me fuyait. Je ne lui avais strictement rien fait, à moins qu'il ait réussi à sortir avec cette fille et qu'il n'avait plus de temps à me consacrer. J'insinue des choses sans savoir la vérité. Je devenais pathétique...

Assise dans la salle de détente, je me demandais si c'était le bon endroit pour voir Edward. Avec tout ce monde, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il me refasse une déclaration, après tout, nous n'en avions pas rediscuté. Je n'avais pas peur d'être seule avec lui mais, le problème, c'était que je n'oserai pas l'envoyer promener devant tous les élèves. Peut-être que cette scène ne se produira pas. Il avait certainement oublié cette passion soudaine, il l'avait bien fait pendant son voyage. Je n'avais reçu aucune carte postale, pas la moindre nouvelle, alors les regrets un an après, c'était un peu tard. Quitte à rester célibataire, si je n'avais pas l'amour de Jacob, je ne cèderai pas aux avances enflammées d'Edward.

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment pathétique !

J'entendis la voix d'Edward dans le couloir, il allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je rassemblai toutes mes affaires et j'allai l'attendre à la porte. Il discutait avec une jolie blonde. Pourtant, lorsqu'il me vit, il la laissa en plan dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée.

Il avançait vers moi de sa démarche assurée. Je le trouvais plus mûr que l'an dernier, plus sexy aussi. Il avait ce petit truc qui me faisait craquer, même les filles les plus dures fondaient face à son visage d'ange. Je ne devais pas faiblir...

- Bonjour !

Ce mot me fit l'effet d'une caresse. Et quel sourire ! Je lui fis la bise et lui dis:

- Je préfère sortir, on va dehors ?

- Si tu veux. Tu as pris les disques ?

- Oui ! Il y a du choix cette année. Tu es libre combien de temps ?

Il me fixa avec son regard de séducteur, celui qui m'avait toujours fait rougir. Cette fois-ci, ça ne manqua pas non plus, je crus me consumer sur place.

- J'ai toute mon après-midi rien que pour toi.

Et qu'allait-il se passer cet après-midi ?

Nous nous installâmes à une table, sur la terrasse au bord de la piscine. C'était une belle journée, il faisait chaud.

Au bout de deux heures, nous avions terminé la liste musicale. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur toutes les chansons.

- Tu fais quoi à la rentrée ? Me demanda Edward.

- Médecine. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je rêve d'y entrer. A présent, il va falloir assurer. Et toi ?

- Psychologie. Tu me connais, j'adore écouter les autres, si je peux le faire en restant assis dans un bon fauteuil, pourquoi pas ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu restes sur Lille ?

- Non, j'immigre sur Paris. Je ne supporte plus mon beau-père.

Lorsque j'étais sortie avec lui, il m'avait raconté sa vie familiale. Pas très rose. Son beau-père ne supportait pas les enfants de sa femme, il aurait préféré rester en couple. D'ailleurs, sa petite soeur, âgée de 13 ans, avait demandé à partir chez son père.

Non seulement, Edward était très beau mais, en plus, il était romantique.

A notre premier rendez-vous, dans le parc du lycée, il avait cueilli une rose jaune. Il m'envoyait des messages, en pleine nuit, via internet, pour me dire qu'il pensait à moi ou que je lui manquais. Je me rappelle aussi la première fois où il m'avait dit "Je t'aime". Nous avions le cours d'italien en commun, et, après avoir été interrogé au tableau, il me l'avait murmuré en venant se rasseoir, derrière moi. J'étais devenue toute rouge et je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni si je devais lui répondre.

- Tu penses à quoi ? S'enquit-il.

Prise en flagrant délit de rêvasserie, j'étais super gênée.

- A rien du tout. Ai-je menti, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Ca m'étonnerait, tu avais le visage radieux. Je croyais que tu réagissais à mes compliments, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Excuse-moi, c'était quoi comme compliment ?

- Tant pis pour toi ! Je ne le répèterai pas. Tu m'as blessé ! Rigola-t-il.

Il était tellement adorable, tellement sympathique, mais tellement pas Jacob...

- De quelle couleur sera ta robe ?

- Blanche. Tu sais très bien que la Reine doit être la réincarnation de la pureté. Tu as oublié ?

- J'ai essayé. Vu la scène que je t'ai faite pendant la préparation du bal, l'an passé.

- Je m'en rappelle. On avait rompu une semaine avant et tu étais jaloux de cet imbécile de Mike. Je n'ai pas eu de chance, à 21 heures, j'étais couchée !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir gâché, à ce point, la soirée.

Il avait l'air sincère en s'excusant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le sommeil est venu rapidement. Mike s'était chargé de m'envoyer dans les bras de morphée. Tu n'étais pas fautif, ça arrive d'être jaloux. Tu te rattraperas cette année.

* * *

Alors ???

Jacob ou Edward ?

Twikiss


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Contente que cette mini fic vous plaise et que certaines me restent fidèles malgré la simplicité de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 6**

En revenant dans la chambre, Rosalie discutait au téléphone. J'ai embarqué mes affaires de toilette et je suis partie prendre une bonne douche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu l'impression que ma copine me cachait quelque chose. Elle avait un air bizarre. On verra bien tout à l'heure.

- Bonsoir, beauté ! Me lança Alice en s'essuyant les mains.

- Salut !

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Edward ?

- Très bien. J'ai eu un peu la nostalgie du passé mais je crois que c'est à cause de Jacob.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Jacob t'ignore et Edward est à tes pieds. C'est normal que tu sois troublée, tu as vécu une très belle histoire avec Edward, il est canon en plus ! On était toutes jalouses de toi. M'avoua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que j'étais bien avec lui. C'est un garçon très tendre.

Une fille blonde, un peu plus jeune que nous, sortit de la cabine de douche. Nous pensions être seule, enfin moi je le pensais. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle de bain comme une voleuse, elle ne nous a même pas dit un mot.

- C'est une idée ou tout le monde agit bizarrement ? Demandai-je à Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. Qui est "tout le monde" ?

- Je me fais peut-être des idées mais, avant de venir ici, j'ai trouvé Rosalie au téléphone. Elle a été très surprise de me voir entrer et j'ai eu le sentiment de gêner.

- Elle a peut-être un amoureux secret ! Plaisanta mon amie.

- Non ! Elle nous l'aurait dit. Laisse tomber, elle m'en parlera sûrement ce soir. Sinon, je le ferai !

De retour dans ma chambre, Rosalie lisait un magazine, allongée sur son lit. J'ai posé mes affaires sur mon bureau et je me suis assise à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose, Rose ?

Elle referma son magazine et me répondit :

- Pas vraiment. Je suppose que ma réaction de tout à l'heure t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

- Oui. J'ai eu l'impression de te déranger.

- C'était Jacob, au téléphone. Il voulait connaître la couleur de ma robe pour le bal.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

- Il m'a aussi questionnée à ton sujet. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Que voulait-il savoir ? Questionnai-je étonnée.

- Si tu avais un copain. Je lui ai répondu que 'non'. Ensuite, il m'a posé une question au sujet d'Edward et toi.

- Laquelle ?

- Si tu avais souffert à cause de votre rupture.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- La vérité. Que je n'étais pas encore dans ce lycée à ce moment-là et que je le connaissais pas, Edward.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas lui avoir dit n'importe quoi.

Elle se leva et s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Bella, crois-tu réellement que j'aurais pu te mettre des batons dans les roues ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, intentionnellement. C'est juste que j'ai cru que...

- Arrête de réfléchir à n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours que tu me présentes ton fameux Emmet.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Parfois on voit des choses, à cause de la jalousie, qui n'ont aucun sens. Mais, c'est ça l'amour... En plus, je suis flattée que la Reine de Beauté soit jalouse de moi !

J'avais honte de mon comportement à son égard. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai repassé ses chemisiers.

C'était donc ça... Jacob ne me parlait plus à cause de ses doutes sur ma vie amoureuse. Nous avions passé tellement de temps à discuter, rien qu'à deux. Il aurait pu me poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

Parfois, je me demande s'il est vraiment comme je le crois. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux personnes en lui. D'un côté, il est doux et attentionné et, d'un autre, il semble si immature, si lâche dans ses sentiments et ça gâche tout.

Je ne doute pas de mon amour pour lui, par contre, je me dis que s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je pourrai être déçue. Je l'idôlatre sûrement un peu trop. Il ne doit pas être aussi parfait que je l'imagine et, ça, c'est un peu normal.

Plus qu'une semaine avant la grande soirée !

Toutes les filles étaient réunies dans la salle de détente. Ce matin, nous n'attendions qu'une seule chose: recevoir nos robes !

C'était l'unique essayage. S'il y avait un petit problème, il fallait le signaler immédiatement, sinon c'était trop tard !

Nous rentrâmes par groupe de cinq dans la pièce qui servait d'atelier couture. Les apprentis styliste y faisaient les retouches, si besoin.

J'y suis entrée avec Alice et Rosalie. C'était logique que nous soyons toutes les trois réunies pour vivre cet instant magique, c'était la dernière fois...

Nos robes étaient sensationnelles. Rosalie savait opté pour une longue jupe et un bustier en satin. Le haut était vert amande et le bas beige. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, c'était sensationnel !

Alice, ma belle brunette, avait choisi une robe foureau rouge en satin, un modèle très moderne. La manche gauche longue et évasée et la droite n'était qu'une ficelle couleur or. Elle avait précisé qu'elle désirait un grand décolleté devant, pour accentuer sa petite poitrine. ( C'est elle qui l'a dit ! ). Avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, un carré plongeant avec les pointes rouges, ça cartonnait !

Dommage que je ne sois pas assez rebelle pour porter ce genre de robe, j'aurais adoré la mettre.

Et, moi, ma robe était blanche était très... blanche ! Non, je plaisante. En fait, elle est si belle que j'ai du mal à la décrire. Le décolleté, drapé, dévoile mon buste, il est retenu par deux fines bretelles perlées qui débutent le profond décolleté de mon dos. La taille est cintrée puis le tissu s'évase à partir des genoux et part en corolle jusqu'aux pieds, cachés par la longueur de ma robe. Je pourrais mettre des baskets... Personne ne le saurait !

J'envisage d'agrémenter ma coiffure avec des petites plumes blanches. J'imagine déjà mon entrée au bal, avec Edward.

Nous étions si excitées que nous n'avons parlé que du bal pendant tout le reste de la journée. Au soir, je suis partie me réfugier sous mon saule. J'avais besoin de respirer un peu. Le bal était une étape difficile à franchir. Les examens débutaient trois jours après. Ca me faisait peur !

Après le bal, le bac puis la sortie... Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici, près de cet arbre. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

C'est dur d'imaginer qu'il y a une autre vie qui nous attend. Tous ces moments que j'ai vécu dans ce parc, dans cet établissement, feront bientôt parti de mon adolescence. Heureusement, je n'ai que de bons souvenirs, le seul douloureux souvenir est ma rupture avec Edward...

- Tu veux un mouchoir ?

C'était Jacob. Je me suis essuyée les joues du revers de la main mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Il se mit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête posée sur son torse, j'entendais les battements rapides de son coeur. Etait-ce moi qui lui faisais cet effet-là ou venait-il de courir un cent mètres ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, mes larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, je ne l'ai pas montré à Jacob, tout de suite. J'avoue que j'ai profité de la situation. Je ne résistais pas à ses doigts qui caressaient mes cheveux. Comme il ne m'entendit plus sangloter, il me demanda:

- Bella, tu dors ?

Je me suis relevée, à contre-coeur. J'étais si bien... C'est la première fois qu'il y avait un tel rapprochement entre nous.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller de cette façon.

Je mentais un peu puisque j'en avais bien profité.

- C'est normal, on a le droit de craquer. Tu me racontes ?

- Rien de terrible ! On a essayé nos robes, ce matin, qui dit robe, dit bal, puis bac et, enfin, départ définitif. Mon avenir professionnel est déjà tout tracé et ça me fait peur. Le stress a surgi et je me suis effondrée.

- S'il n'y a que ton avenir professionnel de tracé, ça va ! Tu peux encore espérer être surprise par la vie. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ca me remonte le moral ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il regarda sa montre et se releva doucement afin que je ne sois pas propulsée à l'autre bout du labyrinthe.

- Zut, je suis en retard ! Au fait, tu me réserveras une danse ?

Je l'ai regardé avec un immense sourire.

- J'essaierai de t'en garder plusieurs !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à la piscine.

Quelle belle fin de journée... Il fallait que j'envoie un mail à Emmet pour tout lui raconter.

*****************

Désolée pour les fautes, je ne prends pas le temps de me relire !

Ouai, honte à moi !!!

A très vite !

Twikiss


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, j'ai eu l'impression que tout ce que j'avais vécu la veille n'était qu'un doux rêve. L'essayage des robes puis le moment passé avec Jacob, tout me semblait lointain, presqu'iréel. Heureusement, je n'ai pas douté bien longtemps car les housses de nos robes étaient suspendues, près de l'armoire, dans la chambre. Rosalie dormait encore. Moi, je me levais tous les jours à la même heure: 6h30. Comme ça, j'avais le temps de prendre ma douche et de relire mes cours tranquillement.

Emmet m'a répondu deux heures après que je lui ai envoyé mon mail, hier. Il était sorti avec ses copains. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui fixer un rendez-vous avec Rosalie, juste après les examens. Il a l'air pressé de la rencontrer. Il a, également, ajouté que je ne devais pas douter des sentiments, encore secrets, de Jacob. Emmet est sûr que nous éprouvons la même chose l'un envers l'autre, mais qu'il est un peu trop réservé pour avouer qu'il veut partager plus qu'une simple amitié avec moi. Par contre, il m'a conseillée de rester à l'écart d'Edward, pour que je ne retombe pas dans ses bras. Il a peur que je ressorte avec lui juste pour oublier Jacb et que je ne sois pas sincère avec lui.

Honnêtement, ça va être dur de résister pendant le bal !

D'un côté, Jacob ne se déclare toujours pas et, de l'autre, Edward me tiendra pratiquement toute la soirée dans ses bras. Je serais sauvée s'il ne tente pas de me séduire.

J'entends le réveil de Rose sonner...

Oh, mon dieu ! Ca fait une heure que je suis assise sur mon lit à réfléchir, je suis toujours en chemise de nuit. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

- Ca ne va pas, Bella ? Me demanda mon amie.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis réveillée à 6h30, comme d'habitude mais, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit. Lui répondis-je, toute aussi étonnée qu'elle.

- Ouah ! Ton cerveau doit être saturé. A mon avis, tu penses tellement à ton Jacob que tu fais abstraction de la réalité. C'est bien à lui que tu pensais ?

- Oui, entre autre... Il y avait surtout la discussion que j'ai eu hier soir avec Emmet. On a parlé de ma vie sentimentale et, aussi, qu'il souhaite de voir dès la fin des examens.

Rosalie sauta aussitôt de son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis-moi quand et je serais là ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Et, si tu lui envoyais un mail pour commencer ? Découvrez-vous un peu avant de vous voir.

- Toi, tu es excellente ! Tu me laisseras ses coordonnées et je m'y mettrai dès la fin des cours.

Elle avait l'air ravie, j'espère qu'ils se plairont...

La journée passa très rapidement. Cours d'anglais et de philo le matin, déjeuner sur la pelouse entre filles, cours de maths et d'italien l'après-midi et, pour finir en beauté, discussion avec Jacob sous le saule. Nous sommes restés ensemble à parler, seulement, dix petites minutes mais c'est déjà mieux que rien... Bon, c'est vrai que le sujet de conversation n'a pas fait avancer mes projets de rapprochement, mais j'ai passé de très belles secondes en sa compagnie. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il était content d'être avec moi, en tout cas il le sera encore plus lorsqu'il recevra la note de son devoir d'anglais, il faut dire que j'adore cette matière et il était naturel que j'accepte de l'aider à le terminer.

Bref, la journée est finie et je me retrouve dans la même position que quand elle a commencé, c'est-à-dire assise sur mon lit en pyjama, et je réfléchis...

- Bella ?!!

La voix de Rosalie me fit sursauter.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as un message. Tu n'as pas entendu le bip de ton ordinateur ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Il est déjà 22 heures ?!

- Et oui. Ca fait un bon moment que tu es dans cette position. Je pensais que tu dormais les yeux ouverts. C'est encore Jacob qui te met dans tous tes états ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête en m'approchant de mon bureau.

- Je me demande qui est-ce qui veut me parler à cette heure. Murmurai-je en m'asseyant.

- Ce n'est pas Emmet, il est sorti avec sa mère et son beau-père.

Je la regardais en souriant et elle se pressa d'ajouter:

- On a discuté cet après-midi.

Je l'écoutais parler en fixant mon écran. Le message s'afficha.

- Incroyable ! C'est une déclaration ! M'écriai-je.

Rose se précipita à mes côtés.

- C'est de qui ?

- Un certain "Bleu". Je ne connais personne qui utilise ce pseudo.

Le message disait ceci: " Tu fais battre mon coeur depuis des mois, tu envahis chacune de mes pensées et tu es dans tous mes rêves. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je crois que je t'aime, Bella. "

Mon regard croisa celui de ma copine et elle me demanda:

- Tu vas lui répondre ?

J'ai tapoté "Qui es-tu ?" sur mon clavier, mais le message resta sans réponse. Mon mystérieux amoureux n'était plus connecté ou il ne voulait pas poursuivre.

- Dommage... Soupirai-je.

- Tu crois que c'est Jacob ?

- Aucune idée. C'est un garçon qui m'a déjà tenue dans ses bras, donc je le connais. Si je fais le calcul, il se peut que ce soit lui ou Edward, ou Mike. Quoique le dernier je peux l'éliminer, je n'ai pas dansé avec et il m'a encore moins prise dans ses bras puisqu'il avait des béquilles.

- Donc, dans l'établissement, il n'y a que ces deux-là qui t'ont tenue dans leurs bras ? Insista Rosalie.

- Oui. Les quatre autres garçons, avec qui je suis sortie, ne sont plus ici. A moins qu'il y ait un garçon dont je ne me rappelle pas. Franchement, si ce message est sincère, ce ne peut être qu'Edward ou Jacob.

Rosalie repartit s'asseoir sur son lit.

- A mon avis, c'est Jacob. Il a dû se rendre compte que tu allais bientôt partir et il s'est lancé. Dit-elle.

- Non, il est bien trop timide pour faire une telle chose. On s'est vu tout à l'heure, je l'ai aidé pour un devoir et il ne m'a montré aucun signe de rapprochement.

- Donc, c'est ce que je disais, c'est Edward. Il est fou de toi et il n'a pas peur de le crier haut et fort.

- Je ne sais pas. Lui, il aurait signé ce message, avec son véritable prénom. C'est un garçon qui n'a pas peur de ses sentiments.

- Peut-être qu'il a oublié...

- Certainement. Et puis, il ne faut pas rêver, Jacob serait incapable de faire une telle chose, enfin, pour moi. S'il m'aimait, je le saurai !

Un point pour moi !

Pas la peine de me torturer, il n'y a qu'Edward qui soit assez fou pour m'envoyer de si belles phrases. C'est tout à fait son genre. Je me rappelle que, quand nous sortions ensemble, il avait pour habitude de m'écrire des mots doux le soir, ou même la nuit.

- Tu vas aller le voir ?

- Non. Je le connais par coeur. C'est lui qui va faire le premier pas. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui répondre. Avouai-je à Rosalie.

- Pas évident. Il est super beau, sympa et tu as vécu une belle histoire avec lui.

- Je pense beaucoup à lui, en ce moment, à ce qu'on a vécu. J'ai toujours un petit faible pour lui.

- Allez, couche-toi. La nuit porte conseil.

- Bonne idée. On verra demain. Bonne nuit !

- Fais de beaux rêves... Me répondit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

* * *

Merci de me suivre et pour vos comm' ici ou sur le forum !

Twikiss


	8. Chapter 8

Juste un petit mot BRAVO Fraise !!!

**Chapitre 8**

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai encore croisé ni Jacob, ni Edward. A croire que c'était fait exprès.

Ce message m'a vraiment troublée. Qu'il vienne de n'importe quel garçon, c'est une déclaration très touchante. Des sentiments sont en jeu. Moi, je sais que quelqu'un, dans cette école, est amoureux de moi mais, lui, il est dans le doute. Le pauvre ! Il m'aime et ne sait pas si c'est réciproque. Je connais. Je vis cette situation, avec Jacob, depuis des mois...

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus autant attirée par lui, que je l'aime moins. Mon coeur commence peut-être à se décourager, ou il se divise en deux parties.

Le bal a lieu demain.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward ce soir. Ce n'est pas un véritable rendez-vous, c'est simplement pour vérifier la décoration de la salle et répéter la danse. Comme nous ouvrons le bal, il est prévu une petite chorégraphie, soit rapide, soit lente, nous nous mettrons d'accord tout à l'heure, même si je sais d'avance qu'Edward préférera la musique douce. Il n'aime pas trop se donner en spectacle, devant les gens, il a un petit côté timide et ça lui va plutôt bien !

En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de préférence, j'adore danser.

J'ai le moral pour ce dernier bal, il ne pourra pas être pire que celui de l'année dernière...

- Salut, ma belle ! S'écria Alice en entrant dans la salle de détente.

- Salut.

Elle se mit à côté de moi, sur le fauteuil, un air heureux sur le visage.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

- Je viens de faire ma bonne action de l'année.

- Non ! Tu l'as encore fait ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui. Et il n'est pas si moche que ça cette fois.

Pour la petite anecdote, Alice invite, tous les ans, le garçon qui n'a été choisi par aucune fille pour le bal. C'est généreux de sa part et son cavalier est toujours ravi. Elle est très jolie, sympa et elle danse bien. Le seul problème c'est que, parfois, le garçon est quelque peu bizarre. La première fois, c'était un certain Kevin, en dernière année de lycée, pas très beau mais il avait l'air gentil. Sauf qu'une fois au bal, il a voulu faire son frimeur. Monsieur faisait comme s'il était le roi de la soirée et qu'il avait une boniche à sa disposition. Il était même cassant dans ses paroles, il la ridiculisait devant tout le monde. Elle en a eu marre et l'a gifflé devant ses copains, en lui disant ses quatre vérités. Et, la seconde fois, il s'appelait Antoine, un élève de première, mignon mais très timide. Il a passé la soirée collé au mur, le regard baissé. Il n'a pas voulu danser et il n'a rien avalé non plus.

Je pensais qu'elle avait baissé les bras, mais elle a réitéré sa coutume.

- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Jasper Hale. Il vient juste d'arriver, ses parents ont déménagé et ils n'ont pas voulu attendre la rentrée pour le changement d'établissement.

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans cinq minutes. Il sera facile à reconnaître puisque c'est le seul garçon que je ne connais pas.

- Evidemment...

- Et, toi, qui attends-tu ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Edward. On doit aller à la salle de bal pour s'entrainer à la danse et pour vérifier si tout est en ordre.

- Seulement pour ça ? Me taquina-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward apparut à l'entrée. Mon coeur se mit soudainement à battre deux fois plus vite que la normale. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...

- Bonsoir ! Dit-il en nous embrassant sur les joues.

Il sentait terriblement bon. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt col V blanc, il était sublimement attirant.

- On y va ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Non. Je ne peux pas... Articulai-je, péniblement.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux étonnés. Je devais me reprendre, ne pas me laisser distraire par son physique de Top Model. " Jacob, Jacob... " Me répétai-je dans la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Edward me fit frissonner, j'avais la chair de poule jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux.

- Je... Je dois attendre l'arrivée du cavalier d'Alice.

En fait, je ne mentais pas vraiment. J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je n'allais pas lui dire que si je restais seule avec lui, j'allais me jeter sur lui. J'avais envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser et il ne fallait pas, enfin je crois.

- D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas de l'attendre. De toute façon, ce soir, il n'y a pas de couvre-feu, j'ai tout mon temps. Dit Edward en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- C'est gentil. Il ne va pas tarder.

Alice, qui était près de la fenêtre, me regardait en souriant. Je sais parfaitement à quoi elle pense. Je lui ai parlé de la déclaration d'amour que j'avais reçu la veille. Elle était sûre que c'était Edward, elle aussi. Soudain, son regard me quitta pour fixer la porte.

Ca y'est, Jasper est arrivé !

Edward s'aperçut que mon visage avait changé d'expression. Il se retourna et se leva aussitôt.

- Salut, Jazz' !

C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils se connaissent déjà, ce sont des garçons. Je tentais de croiser le regard de ma copine mais, peine perdue, elle bloquait sur lui. Je me suis levée, à mon tour, pour aller le saluer. Alice ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Bella.

Il me fit la bise et me demanda si je connaissais une certaine Alice Brandon. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, elle se précipita sur lui.

- C'est moi ! Ouah, t'es trop canon !

J'avais oublié à quel point elle était franche comme fille. Il est vrai que c'est un beau mec, à condition d'aimer les blonds aux yeux bleus. Il est presqu'aussi grand qu'Edward, les cheveux mi-longs dégradés, une belle musculature, bref, j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une école de mannequins pour homme.

- On va vous laisser, on a du travail. Tu viens, Bella ?

Je voulais faire comprendre à Alice qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais elle dévorait littéralement le nouveau venu. Tant pis !

- A demain ! Lançai-je dans le vide.

Je n'osais toujours pas regarder Edward, j'étais toute intimidée par sa présence. Quelle idiote !

- T'as l'air bizarre, ça va ?

Pour continuer dans le ridicule, je râtais une marche dans l'escalier, il eut le temps de me retenir. Encore un peu et je m'étalais dans les graviers de l'allée. "Réveille-toi !"

- Dis donc t'es fatiguée ou tu penses à quelque chose ?

- Excuse-moi. j'ai la tête ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais refaire surface.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi quand même ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Pile dans le mille mais je n'allais pas lui avouer.

- Non ! C'est... C'est Jasper. Pour une fois, Alice n'est pas retombée sur un gros nul !

- Ah ça non ! Il est super comme gars ! Déclara-t-il.

Nous étions arrivés à la salle, elle était vide. Alors, là, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire abstraction de son physique et me concentrer sur ce que nous avions à faire...

- Ils se sont tous sauvés, mais la salle est parfaite. Dit-il, satisfait par le décor.

La soirée est sur le thème du blanc, comme d'habitude. Les guirlandes, les nappes, les fleurs, tout est blanc sauf la lumière.

Debout, en plein milieu de la piste de danse, je fixais la scène. Nous allions danser sur la chanson "Angels" de Robbie Williams.

- Tu es certaine du choix de la chanson ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oh, oui ! Elle est très bien.

- Bon, je vais mettre en route la platine.

La chorégraphie est simple. Nous entrons en nous tenant par le bras, Edward me fait faire un tour sur moi-même et nous nous écroulons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, nous dansons un slow, lent, très lent, j'espère...

Pourquoi je ne pense plus à Jacob ?

Au bout d'une heure, tout était prêt. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter.

- Il est déjà 23h10, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Soupira Edward.

- Moi non plus. On a fini ?

- Oui. Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre ?

- Et si on se prenait un soda et qu'on allait faire un tour dehors, il fait encore si chaud...

- Bonne idée. Tu prends les boissons et, moi, j'éteins les lumières.

J'étais contente de sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air réjoui, ni déçu, il réagissait comme un ami, sans se poser de question.

Il n'avait toujours pas aborder le sujet du mail, et si ce n'était pas lui ?!

Après avoir tout fermé, nous sommes allés dans le parc et nous nous sommes assis sur un banc, près du terrain de tennis. C'était tellement silencieux.

- Tu n'es pas déçue de te rendre à ton dernier bal avec moi ? Me questionna Edward.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, il me fixait.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'espère qu'on passera un super moment et qu'on s'en souviendra toute notre vie.

- Comme à la télévision. On ressortira nos albums photos pour montrer à nos petits-enfants à quel point on était heureux. Dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ! Ils auront la preuve que les années lycée sont magnifiques. Moi, je ne regrette rien.

- Moi, si... Avoua-t-il.

Je n'osais pas lui demander quoi. Il fallait que je change de sujet de conversation, vite !

- Et ta soeur, ça va ?

- Euh, ouai. Elle vit toujours chez mon père et c'est la petite princesse de la maison. Je vais les rejoindre, à Nice, pendant le mois d'août.

- Moi, je ne pars pas. Je préfère rester à la maison pour profiter du calme et de la télévision. Je suis en manque de séries !!!

Edward bailla discrètement. Il avait l'air fatigué, moi aussi. Je regardais ma montre, il était minuit et demi.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Un peu, mais toi aussi ! Rétorquai-je, pour ne pas me sentir coupable de rompre cette discussion.

- Allez, il est l'heure que je te raccompagne. De toute façon, on se revoit demain soir.

- Oui.

Il posa sa veste sur mes épaules sans que j'eus besoin de lui avouer que j'avais froid.

- Merci. Tu n'as pas froid, toi ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu me la rendras demain.

- Comme tu veux mais elle va sentir la fille. Plaisantai-je.

- Génial ! Je pourrais inhaler ton parfum toute la journée, je m'en servirai également comme pyjama.

Il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

Ouf, nous étions arrivés au dortoir des filles.

- Bonne nuit, mon prince ! Souris-je.

- Fais de beaux rêves, princesse... Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir l'expression de son visage, il avait pris un peu la fuite, sans courir, mais rapidement.

Dans la chambre, Rosalie dormait déjà. Elle avait dû communiquer avec Emmet toute la soirée car elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son pyjama.

- Vite, mon lit ! Murmurai-je en me laissant tomber dessus.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour les reviews et Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !

**Chapitre 9**

6h30.

C'était le grand jour !

Nous n'avons cours que le matin, l'après-midi est consacré aux préparations pour le bal.

Les coiffeurs vont arriver à partir de 15 heures. Je crois que le cours de chimie, qui dure trois heures, va sembler interminable...

Il est 7 heures et je suis déjà lavée et habillée. Je vais attendre le réveil de Rosalie pour aller déjeuner. Tiens, et si je surfais un peu sur le net ?!

En rallumant mon ordinateur, je me suis aperçue que j'avais un nouveau message. Etait-ce encore une déclaration d'amour ?

Bizarre... C'est un mail de Jérémy, le meilleur copain d'Edward. Il m'a envoyé ceci: " Est-ce qu'Edward t'a avoué la véritable raison de son voyage ? "

- Tu es déjà connectée ?

Rosalie venait de se lever.

- J'ai un message du copain d'Edward. Il me demande s'il m'a donnée la vraie raison de son départ au Canada. Tu crois qu'il me cache quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas, ou alors ce n'est pas un truc important. Me répondit-elle en préparant ses affaires de toilette.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler au petit-déjeuner. Il ne m'a pas fait parvenir ce mail sans raison. Je suis trop curieuse, il faut que je sache.

En arrivant au réfectoire, j'aperçus la table où déjeunait Edward et ses amis. Jérémy était installé à la première place. J'ai posé mon plateau.

- Vous m'attendez ? Demandai-je à mes deux copines.

- Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir ! Me répondit Alice.

J'ai enlevé mon manteau et je me suis dirigée vers Jérémy.

- Bonjour ! Lançai-je à la bande de garçons.

Edward se leva et vint me faire la bise.

- Ca va, tu as réussi à dormir ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui. Je suis un peu stressée pour ce soir, mais je suis sûre qu'on va s'éclater.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que ta soirée soit inoubliable. Plaisanta Edward.

Il souriait mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il était également très nerveux.

- Je parie que c'est moi que tu viens voir ! Intervint Jérémy.

- Gagné !

Il se leva de sa chaise et m'invita à le suivre dans le couloir.

- Il t'en a parlé, de son voyage ? Me questionna-t-il de suite.

- Pas vraiment. Il m'a juste dit que c'était un échange scolaire et que ça avait duré six mois. Il était au Canada.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Alors, c'est quoi son secret ?

Il sortit les mains de son jean et croisa les bras contre son torse.

- En fait, après que vous avez rompu, on est parti à plusieurs en Corse, pour les vacances. Déjà, il refusait de sortir avec toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour et puis, un soir, on a fait la fête dans l'appartement et il avait un peu trop bu. C'est la seule fois que je l'ai vu boire de l'alcool d'ailleurs. A un moment, je l'ai cherché partout, il était introuvable. Un voisin est venu sonner à la porte pour nous signaler qu'il venait d'appeler la police.

- Pour tapage nocturne ?

- Non. Edward était sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il voulait sauter.

Rien qu'à entendre ses mots, je frissonnais à l'idée qu'il aurait pu tomber et mourir, tout ça à cause de l'alcool.

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Je suis allé le rejoindre. T'imagine la scène ? Le monde en bas qui attendait pour voir s'il allait sauter... La police, les pompiers et même une ambulance. J'ai vraiment eu le trouille de ma vie. Après avoir tenté de le raisonner, je me suis assis derrière lui. Il a commencé à me parler au bout de dix minutes, dix longues minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Le questionnai-je, intriguée.

- A ton avis ?! Il m'a parlé de celle qu'il aimait.

Dans ma tête, ce fut comme une explosion. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était de moi qu'il parlait. Ca pouvait être une autre fille après tout.

- Je la connais ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? Si c'est à toi que je raconte tout ça, c'est que ça te concerne. Comme si tu ignorais qu'Edward est toujours fou amoureux de toi ! Mais, toi, tu t'en moques. Savoir qu'il a failli se tuer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à t'oublier ne te fait aucun effet ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement, je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de moi. On a rompu d'un commun accord, on s'entendait bien...

Jérémy avait l'air de m'en vouloir, je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il vivait mal notre séparation.

- Excuse-moi, Bella. Tu sais, j'ai eu si peur quand je l'ai vu près du vide. Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais lorsqu'il s'est effondré dans mes bras, après avoir fait marche arrière, j'ai pleuré avec lui. Avoua-t-il.

- Je te comprends. Ca doit être difficile de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état. C'est vraiment à cause de moi qu'il a agi ainsi ? L'interrogeai-je à nouveau.

- Ouai. Il ne supportait pas votre séparation alors, avec l'alcool, son mal-être s'est décuplé.

Je me sentais fautive. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il allait mal, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu le savoir puisque, une semaine après le bal, on ne s'était pas revu à cause des vacances.

- Ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, il m'en voudrait à mort. Peut-être qu'il t'en parlera, pose-lui des questions sur le Canada. Il t'aime toujours, tu sais. Ce serait bien que tu réfléchisses un peu avant la fin des cours. Dans moins de deux semaines, vous ne vous verrez plus sinon. Me déclara-t-il.

- Je sais. Je te remercie de ta franchise, je ne lui dirai pas de quoi on a parlé. S'il veut savoir quelque chose, dis-lui que tu es sous le charme d'une de mes copines mais qu'elle est prise. Lui répondis-je.

Jérémy me fit un léger sourire et regagna le réfectoire, avant moi. Je suis allée rejoindre mes amies, sans oser jeter un regard du côté de la table d'Edward.

- Alors, de quoi avez-vous discuté pendant tout ce temps ? Me questionna Alice, en avalant sa dernière bouchée de croissant.

- D'Edward, mais c'est top secret, désolée !

Je bus mon lait au chocolat d'une traite.

A la pause de 10 heures, Jacob est venu me voir. Il m'a demandée s'il avait le droit de m'inviter à danser après la première danse. C'est la seule fois de l'année où il est venu m'aborder sans rougir, il était sûr de lui, enfin, il en avait l'air.

C'est bizarre mais, quand je l'ai vu, mon coeur n' a pas fait de saut périlleux, il est resté calme. Je crois vraiment que mon orane vital s'est détourné de Jacob. Je ne ressens plus du tout la même chose our lui, je le trouve quelconque, maintenant...

Je ne vais pas me décrire comme un coeur d'artichaut parce que cette année, je n'ai cru qu'en mon amour pour Jacob, même s'il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre nous. Je ne suis sortie avec aucun autre garçon. Et puis, il y a eu le retour d'Edward, et tout a explosé, lentement. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais eu qu'un simple coup de foudre, sans conséquence. Jacob ne m'a pas transportée dans un rêve, il m'a laissée dans mon dortoir.

En ce qui concerne Edward, j'éprouve de nombreux sentiments à son égard. Je pense que je suis encore amoureuse de lui, mais, même si tout le monde me fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait toujours, lui, il ne m'a rien proposée...

L'histoire que m'a racontée Jérémy me semble irréelle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward aurait pu vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas tellement pas son genre.

- Bella ?!! Chuchota Rosalie.

A chaque fois que je réfléchis, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'interrompre, c'est dingue ! Quand pourrai-je aller jusqu'à la conclusion ?

- Quoi ?! Lui demandai-je, agacée.

- C'est la fin du cours. Tu viens manger ou tu restes plantée là ?

J'ai ramassé mes affaires en vitesse, toute gênée de mon emportement, et je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la cantine.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, Edward va-t-il se déclarer ou Jacob passera avant ?

Twikiss


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Au menu: Spaghetti bolognaise ou Hachis parmentier. Quel dilemme !!! J'adore les deux, ce sont mes plats préférés.

- On prend une assiette différente chacun et on partage ?

Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement. C'est Edward qui me fit cette proposition. Quand je me suis retournée, il me faisait un beau et large sourire.

- Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Que ce sont tes plats préférés ? Bien sûr !

- Ouah ! S'exclama Rosalie. Vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux.

Je pris une assiette de spaghetti et, lui, il prit une assiette d'hachis.

- J'en conclus que je réserve une table pour quatre. Déclara Alice, en passant devant nous.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Répondit Edward.

- Non, c'est cool, tu pourras répondre à toutes les questions que je te poserai à propos de Jasper.

- Tu le vois ce soir ! Tu lui demanderas tout ce que tu veux, toi-même. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Très drôle ! Tout compte fait, Rosalie et moi, on va vous laisser manger en tête-à-tête. Profitez-en bien !

Alice attrapa le bras de ma camarade de chambre et l'emmena s'attabler un peu plus loin.

- Toujours aussi agressive ta copine ! Tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être incrusté avec vous ?

- Mais, non ! Elle a fait cette petite scène exprès, pour nous mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis certaine qu'elle a dû éclater de rire avant de s'asseoir.

Pendant le repas, on a discuté de ce soir et des examens. On a échangé nos assiettes à la moitié, c'était marrant, j'avais l'impression que l'on avait toujours fait ça.

- Tu n'as toujours pas conclu avec Jacob ? M'interrogea-t-il après avoir fini sa mousse au chocolat.

Je crois que mon visage a fait "clignotant" pendant quelques secondes. J'ai au très chaud tout à coup.

- Non et toi, tu es sorti avec combien de filles depuis notre rupture ? Lui répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Il ne changea pas de couleur, lui. Il posa son verre d'eau et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Zéro. Ca t'étonne peut-être et tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais je sais ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai pas peur de t'avouer la vérité.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, d'ailleurs.

A ce moment-là, son visage se mit rougir légèrement. Mon compliment l'avait touché.

- On se voit tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en voyant mes deux copines se lever.

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. On se rejoint à 19h30 dans l'entrée.

- J'y serais.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me suis imaginée à la porte de la salle de bal, ce soir. Mon coeur accéléra ses battements, j'ai même eu l'impression, à un moment, que j'allais m'évanouir. D'un côté, j'étais pressée d'y être et donc me retrouver avec Edward, dans ses bras, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur. Peur de me tromper sur ses sentiments, de mal interpréter son comportement envers moi.

Je suis réellement amoureuse de lui. Lorsque l'idée, de ne plus le revoir après les examens, me traversa l'esprit, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir. Rosalie ne chercha pas à me consoler, elle me connait. Elle sait que je n'ai pas vécu de mauvaises choses ces derniers temps, donc si, là, je versais quelques larmes, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était que de la joie. Car, même si je paniquais à l'idée de perdre Edward, mon coeur ne bat que pour lui, et c'est ce qui me rend heureuse.

Après deux heures de coiffure et une demi heure de maquillage, je n'avais plus qu'à enfiler ma robe, mes chaussures et mes bijoux. Quelques gouttes de parfum finirent ma préparation. Je me contemplai dans le miroir. En fait, je dirai, plutôt, que j'étais complètement hypnotisée par le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. Je me trouvais sublime. A tel point que je me demandais si c'était vraiment moi.

Je n'ai même pas vu Alice et Rosalie habillées. Comme je dois être la dernière fille à entrer dans la salle, j'ai également été la dernière à être prête. J'ai hâte de les voir.

Plus que dix minutes avant de rejoindre Edward, dans le couloir. La tension monte !

Comment allait-il m'accueillir ?

Allait-il me proposer de sortir avec lui ?

Allait-il m'embrasser ?

De toute façon, c'est décidé, s'il ne m'embrasse pas sur la bouche avant que j'aille me coucher, je lui saute dessus.

Si je n'agis pas, je ne m'en remettrai jamais...

- Bella ?!!

C'était la voix d'Edward. Il me cherchait. Bon, c'est vrai que je devrais sûrement sortir des toilettes des filles, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux plus bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bella, tu es là ?

- Non ! Répondis-je doucement.

J'entendis ses pas arriver. Il s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Tu vas abîmer ta robe. Le carrelage est sale. A ta place, je me serais assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, en essayant de ne pas tomber dedans. Plaisanta Edward.

- La femme de ménage vient juste de nettoyer les sols. Et puis, je n'ai pas pensé à ma tenue.

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

- Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

C'est vrai qu'il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ses cheveux venaient d'être légèrement coupés, un peu domptés, et il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir droit et d'une chemise blanche où était dessiné un ange. Ce dessin était sublime. "IL" était sublime !!!

- Tu me racontes ce que tu fais ici alors qu'on devrait déjà être rentré dans la salle ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je me suis dirigée vers le lavabo pour me laver les mains et, au moment de prendre du savon, j'ai levé la tête. Je nous ai vu dans le mirroir. Il se situait derrière moi et, de là où j'étais, c'était comme si Edward me tenait dans ses bras. Je nous voyais en couple et cette image me plaisait beaucoup.

- Alors, tu ne veux rien me dire ? Insista-t-il.

- C'est juste que j'ai un peu paniqué, c'est tout ! Ai-je menti, en m'essuyant les mains.

- On peut y aller ? On est en retard, je te signale.

- Ok.

Prenant un air assuré, je suis sortie de mon refuge. Devant la porte, Edward me prit par le bras et, avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot, il l'ouvrit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans notre direction. J'étais complètement perdue. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça...

La musique se fit entendre. Quand la voix de Robbie Williams entamma se première phrase, Edward m'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse, me fit faire un tour sur moi-même et m'enlaça.

Quelques secondes après, j'ai croisé le visage radieux d'Alice, et c'est à cet instant-là que j'ai repris mes esprits. J'ai, enfin, réalisé que je dansais un slow dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne rêvais pas !

- Ca va mieux ?

J'ai relevé mon visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me souriait.

- Oui. Merci d'être venu à mon secours. Lui répondis-je.

- Tu ne raconteras à personne que je suis entré dans les toilettes des filles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret sera bien gardé.

La chanson prit fin, une autre enchaina immédiatement.

- On peut échanger nos cavalières ?


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Pour toutes celles qui ont des envies de meurtre envers Jacob... Ben, lâchez-vous !mdr

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini fic' !

**Chapitre 11**

C'était Jacob. Sans attendre de réponse, Rosalie nous sépara et emporta Edward, un peu plus loin, me laissant seule avec celui qui a fait battre mon coeur pendant des mois.

- Tu es très belle. D'habitude aussi, mais, là, tu ressembles à une princesse. M'avoua-t-il.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Il y a quelques jours encore, j'aurais été folle de joie d'être dans cette situation, mais, maintenant, mon regard se posait systématiquement sur Edward, je n'avais qu'une envie: le rejoindre.

- Je sais que tu as dû trouver ça bizarre, ce mail a mis du temps à te parvenir, mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai noté.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandai-je, un peu étonnée.

- De la déclaration, l'autre soir. J'ai oublié d'écrire mon nom, c'est bête. Tu l'as reçu ?

- Oui. Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça venait de toi.

- T'es déçue ?

- Non, disons que j'ai attendu tellement longtemps, après un signe de ta part, que j'ai fini par tourner la page.

- Oh, je comprends. De toute façon, il faut être franc, ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. Moi, j'arrive et, toi, tu pars cette année. Je parie que tu aimes toujours Edward ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- Tu as raison, il est bien. En plus, vous avez le même âge ! Dit-il en gardant son beau sourire. Et puis, il y a une fille de ma classe qui veut sortir avec moi. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, après tout c'est moi qui suis fautif. Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Je m'en remettrai, t'inquiète !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit inviter une jolie blonde, celle de la salle de bain, en fait.

Après m'être servie un verre de thé glacé, j'ai balayé la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'Edward. Je ne le vis nul part. Rosalie dansait avec Jérémy et Alice discutait avec une amie. Je me demandais où il était passé lorsque Jasper, le cavalier d'Alice, vint m'inviter à danser.

- Alors, tu sors avec Jacob ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Edward.

- Il est où ?

- Il est sorti.

- Excuse-moi ! Lui dis-je en le laissant seul sur la piste de danse.

Je me suis précipitée dans le parc. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive. Un couple s'embrassait sur un banc. Je me suis avancée en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Edward. Ouf, à un mètre d'eux, je me suis rendue compte que le garçon était brun de cheveux.

- Tu ne danses pas avec ton amoureux ?

Je me suis retournée. Il était juste derrière moi.

- Non, je te cherchais. C'est bientôt l'heure de la dernière danse.

- On n'est pas obligé de la faire tous les deux. Tu peux choisir un autre cavalier.

- J'avais envie d'être avec toi. Mais, si tu ne veux pas, tant pis... Déclarai-je.

Je fis demi tour en direction de la salle de bal. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Edward me rattrapa en courant.

- Attends-moi !

Je me suis arrêtée net devant l'entrée.

- On rentre ensemble ? Proposai-je en lui tendant la main.

Il me la prit en souriant et ouvrit, à nouveau, la grande porte. On annonça la dernière danse. Le début de la chanson "Turn around" de Bonnie Tyler se fit entendre.

- Vous dansez, mademoiselle ?

- Avec plaisir !

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Edward me serrait tout contre lui, les bras autour de ma taille. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et cet instant parut durer une éternité. Je me sentais si bien près de lui. Edward me serra un peu plus fort et appuya son visage contre le mien. La chaleur de son souffle sur ma nuque me fit frissonner.

" Pourvu que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! " Pensai-je.

Et, comme par magie, la musique reprit. La même chanson.

- Ils ont exhaucé mon souhait... Déclara Edward.

- C'était le mien aussi. Lui réopndis-je en relevant la tête.

Il me regardait surpris par ma réaction.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'allais étudier la médecine à Paris.

- Peut-être qu'on se reverra, alors ! Dit-il en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

J'ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule, très déçue. Je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser pour fêter la nouvelle ou, au moins, me faire comprendre qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi. Mais, non. Il continuait à danser, comme si de rien n'était.

Sans m'en apercevoir, immédiatement, mes mains avaient remonté jusqu'aux cheveux de mon partenaire. Je lui frôlais ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés. Edward s'en rendit compte et il me resserra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement... Chuchotai-je.

Oh, mon dieu ! J'avais parlé tout haut !

Effrayée d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, je remis mes mains sur ses épaules.

Avait-il entendu ?

Je n'en étais pas certaine, la musique avait dû couvrir ma voix.

- Je n'espérais plus entendre ses mots. Ca fait des mois que j'attends... Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Nous nous sommes regardés droit dans les yeux, prêts à nous embrasser, lorsque la voix du proviseur se fit entendre.

- Applaudissons la Reine de ces trois dernières années, Melle Swan Isabella ! Venez nous rejoindre, s'il vous plait.

Edward me lâcha et je suis montée sur la scène. Le proviseur me remit un trophée, ainsi qu'un énorme bouquet de roses blanches, et me demanda de faire un petit discour.

- Bonsoir ! Je voulais simplement remercier toutes les personnes qui ont votées pour moi et toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue pendant toutes ces années de lycée. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vécu ici. Mes amis resteront toujours près de moi, dans mon coeur, même si la vie nous séparera un jour ou l'autre. Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, j'aimerais danser une dernière fois sur cette chanson. Je pense que ça portera chance à tous ceux qui passent leur examen cette semaine. Encore merci à tout le monde !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Isabella. Répondit le proviseur.

J'ai posé mon trophée et les fleurs sur une table et je suis allée retrouver Edward.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? M'enquis-je.

Il me sourit et m'enlaça tendrement.

La musique reprit pour la troisième fois consécutive. Plus personne n'existait autour de nous. Nous étions seuls au monde. J'ai remonté ma main droite le long de sa nuque et lui ai caressé les cheveux, cette fois, en le faisant exprès. Lui, il caressait mon dos, dénudé par la robe. Ses mains étaient si douces.

Juste avant la fin de la chanson, que je connaissais par coeur, Edward m'embrassa dans le cou. Mon coeur fit des accrobaties. Cet effleurement me mit dans tous mes états.

- Je t'aime, Bella. M'avoua-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

J'ai levé mon visage, les larmes au bord des yeux. La musique s'arrêta, mais, nous, nous n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je te raccompagne ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Volontiers...

J'ai ramassé, vite fait, toutes mes affaires et, sans penser une seule seconde à mes amies, j'ai suivi Edward dans le parc. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le labyrinthe, à l'opposé des dortoirs.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas si on prend l'air, un instant, avant de rentrer ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il fait très bon. Ca fait du bien de respirer un peu.

Quelques personnes avaient, également, choisi de se promener. Il était 2 heures du matin et il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu. Naturellement, le parc était surveillé par des agents de sécurité et des caméras, qui fonctionnaient jour et nuit. Nous ne faisons pas tout ce que nous souhaitons. Heureusement, sinon il pourrait y avoir des tas de débordements (sexe, drogue...).

Nous nous sommes assis sous mon saule pleureur, après qu'Edward ait déposé sa veste noire pour que je ne salisse pas ma robe blanche.

Au début, nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance raisonnable. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il passa son bras droit sur mes épaules et je me suis rapprochée de lui pour, enfin, poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Bella. Me dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, après notre rupture, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble et j'ai failli faire une grosse bêtise. Le voyage au Canada, c'était un moyen de reprendre confiance en moi pour ne pas avoir peur de t'affronter pour une nouvelle année. Mais, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, alors je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu.

- Je sais. On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé en Corse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler avant les vacances ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un mail ou me téléphoner.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. Et puis, le courage m'a manqué.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Juste au moment où il a tourné la tête pour me regarder, mes mains se sont emparées de son visage et j'ai déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un effleurement qui se transforma rapidement en brasier. Ce fut le plus long et le plus beau baiser que j'ai reçu. Ca faisait si longtemps que nous attendions ce geste tendre et passionné que nous n'arrivions pas à nous décoller l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir après les examens ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je pense que nous allons réussir nos baccalauréats, que nous allons passer de superbes vacances au bord de la mer, que nous allons habiter ensemble pour poursuivre nos études dans la même faculté et, qu'une fois nos diplômes en poche, nous nous marierons. Je veux deux enfants et une grande maison. Déclara Edward.

Devais-je le croire ou éclater de rire ?

- Non, mais franchement, tu penses qu'on va réussir notre histoire cette fois ? Insistai-je.

Il se releva puis s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux habiter avec moi en septembre ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas !

- N'aie pas peur, l'appartement que j'ai réservé pour la rentrée possède deux chambres séparées.

- Alors, oui !

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Nous avons scellé notre accord par un baiser. J'espère que tout se passera aussi bien qu'il le prévoit. Seul l'avenir nous le dira....


End file.
